


Of Plushies And Brothers

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [40]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili doesn’t want a brother until he meets Kili.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Of Plushies And Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.126: Plushie

Fili had always loved his little lion plush. He had it since he could remember, the one companion that never left his side. He explored the world with it, feed it while he ate, told it stories, and slept wrapped around it, sound and safe.

For the first five years of his life, he was convinced it was all the company he needed. Who needed a sibling that would tease him the way Balin did to Dwalin, or scold him like Ma did to Thorin? Certainly not him.

He had his lion, and that was enough.

Of course, Ma did not really listen to his pleas that he was happy as an only child, laughing at them even, and made him a little brother anyway. 

Fili didn’t want to like him. Ma was so busy making him, always tired, and Fili had to help a lot more in the house, had to grow up his parents said. He would be the older brother now, he would be the protector of his little sibling, would have to set a good example.

Fili loathed the idea of a little brother or sister - until he met him.

Ma was more exhausted than Fili had ever seen her before. Fili was all ready to be indignant on her behalf, for his little brother, Kili, to take so much out of her. He heard his little brother before he saw him - loudly proclaiming his presence, letting everyone know he wanted attention, and _now._

Fili was all ready to hate him, until his ma put the bundle in his arms, his da showing him how to correctly hold him, and suddenly the world went quiet.

Kili’s wide smile split his face, the brown eyes big and sparkling, a tiny fist reaching up towards Fili as if he was the sun. His little brother fell asleep in his arms not long after, but the magic had been cast.

Fili wouldn’t be a mean older brother. He wouldn’t tease, he wouldn’t scold. He would be there like his lion was always there for him, would take care of him, would make sure that Kili never, ever lost his big smile or his wide eyes.

When Kili slept in his crib that night, Fili joined him, keeping his little brother safe between himself and his lion. It was a habit that would hold, and one that his parents did not dare break, for never had any child slept through the night as well as Kili did.


End file.
